Frisk
Frisk & Chara vs Madoka Kaname is a what if Death Battle featuring Frisk and Chara from the game Undertale and Madoka Kaname from the anime/manga series Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Description Undertale VS Puella Magi Madoka Magica! Sometimes, the power to bend reailty comes from the most unusual of places. Who will win?! Will Frisk and Chara show Madoka true determination? Or will Madoka break their hearts? Intro (*Insert: Jim Johnston - Invader *) Wiz: When you think of beings capable of altering time, space and reality, who comes to mind? Boomstick: Well, whoever you think of, they're probably a better pick than a young kid not even in high school! Wiz: Yeah, in most cases, the young and inexperienced will often abuse this kind of power to no end. But these children are far different from "most cases". Frisk and Chara intro Cartoonfan.png|Cartoonfan12345 Boomstick: Frisk and Chara, the future of monster kind. Madoka Intro Cartoonfan S4.png|Cartoonfan12345 Wiz: And Madoka Kaname , the most powerful magical girl in history. I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Frisk & Chara (*Insert: Undertale - Once Upon A Time *) Wiz: A long time ago, two races lived in peace: The humans and the monsters. Then, after a mysterious conflict- Boomstick: Yeah yeah we've heard this one before! The humans trapped the monsters under a mountain with magic and the spell casters got into a fight! Let's just move on! Wiz: Actually, that bit with the sibling spell casters was part of the "Glitchtale" version of the story. This is the real thing. Boomstick: What- goddamn it! Ugh.. fine, continue... (incoherent grumbling can be heard in the background) Wiz: Eventually, a child climbed Mount Ebott for "unhappy reasons". They fell into the underground where they were found by the prince of monsters and taken in by the Dreemurr family. This child is Chara. (*Insert: Undertale - Undertale*) Boomstick: Things were going pretty well for everyone until one day the kids ended up accidentally poisoning goat dad with a pie made from buttercups. See kids? This is why you shouldn't eat your greens! Wiz: Boomstick's limited knowledge on plant life aside, this gave Chara an idea. See, Chara has a distaste for mankind and wished to aid in the liberation of monster kind. So they came up with a plan. They planned to poison themselves by consuming buttercups so that Asriel could take their soul and become powerful enough to cross the barrier that kept everyone trapped under the mountain. And with their dying breath, Chara requested that Asriel bring their body to the surface and laid atop a bed of golden flowers. Boomstick: But things didn't go well once they got out. The humans saw Azzy the kid walking along holding a literal corpse, and just went nuts! (*Insert: Undertale - Respite*) Wiz: Chara wanted Asriel to fight back in order to take six more human souls to break the barrier. But the prince simply retreated to Ebott, wounded beyond treatment. He soon perished, his body turning to ashes which scattered atop of an actual bed of gold flowers. Boomstick: Talk about ironic! Anyway, understandably upset, King Asgore declared war on the humans and that any who showed up in the underground would have their soul taken to him. Wiz: From that point, Chara's spirit laid dormant, resting underkneath a different flower bed for an unprecedented time. Boomstick: And after aquiring six souls from totally not murdered humans, an eventual eighth human fell into the underground. You'd think after seven humans dissapeared, they'd have put up a sign or something! Wiz: This human possesed the rare attribute known simply as "Determination", which, when they just so happen to fall onto the very bed of flowers Chara's body was buried under, awoke the first human. Their spirit would then follow this new child as they adventured through the underground. This new child is Frisk. (*Insert: Undertale - Enemy Approaching*) Boomstick: Who the hell names their kid Frisk? Like, what kind of name is that?! Wiz: Armed with nothing but a stick and a bandage, Frisk set out to escape the underground. And Chara would help along the way, giving advice and tips on how each monster acts and behaves. Through out their travels, Frisk would obtain weapons and armor. Boomstick: Like the... Toy Knife and Faded Ribbon? The hell kind of weapons are these? The knife is literally made from PLASTIC! If stuff like this can take down monsters, it's no wonder the humans won the war! Ugh... anyways, these increase Frisk's attack and defense by 3. Wiz: The Tough Glove increases Frisk's attack by 5 and allows them to perform a combo attack. It's defensive counterpart, the Manly Bandanna, increases defense by 7. The Ballet Shoes increase attack by 7, and the Old Tutu increases defense by 10. Moving on, we have my personal favorite equipment in Frisk's arsenal: the Cloudy Glasses and the Torn Notebook. While these don't increase the attack and defense stats as much as other weapons, together they add 15 to invulnerability. (*Insert: Undertale - Another Medium *) Boomstick: Wait what? There's no invulnerability stat! You're making that up! Wiz: Actually, Boomstick, invulnerability is a real stat in Undertale. It's just never directly hinted at outside of the description for the equipment. Getting back on track, the invulnerability stat appears to act just like invincibility frames. Boomstick: Invinci-what now? Wiz: Invincibility frames. See, in gaming, after your character suffers damage, these frames will protect them from further damage for a short timespan usually lasting about two to three seconds. In Undertale, invulnerability acts the same way, only this can be inhaced thanks to the previously mentioned equipment. Boomstick: Huh, well how about that? Moving on is my favorite weapon: the Burnt Pan. This lovely cooking instrument increases attack by 10, and when you eat a healing item, it heals 4 more HP. And when equiped with the Stained Apron, which increases defense by 11 and heals 1 HP over the course of battle, you can bet that Frisk isn't going down anytime soon! And if Tangled has taught me anything, it's that frying pans are fucking awesome! Boomstick: Hehe, nice. Wiz: Wow, I'm surprised! I thought your favorite would have been the Empty Gun, which increases attack by 12. Boomstick: Yeah, I mean that's cool too, but it's just a revolver. I've got more of those than I know what to do with. But my favorite armor is the gun's defensive counterpart, the Cowboy Hat. This beautiful cap is so badass, it doesn't just increase defense by 12, it also increases attack by 5! Wiz: And after eventually reaching the capital of the underground, Frisk would eventually find the Worn Dagger and the Heart Locket, which actually belonged to Chara. When equipped, these raise attack and defense by 15. (*Insert: Undertale - Determination *) Wiz: However, even with all of that, sometimes Frisk will end up on the receiving end of a lethal attack, and will likely perish. Wiz: However, when this happens, Chara will recite one very important mantra that always keeps them going. "Stay Determined." Boomstick: What? Oh god, is this one of those sappy life lesson things? If so, I'm out of here. Wiz: Actually Boomstick, this brings us to Frisk's most powerful ability; Determination. See in the world of Undertale, if one is Determined enough to accomplish a goal, they can do incredible things. (*Insert: Undertale - Hopes and Dreams*) Wiz: With Determination, Frisk gains the ability to Save and Load, which basically allows them to come back from the dead and reset time to a certain point. Madoka Kaname Intermission Frisk and Chara vs Madoka Allset Cartoonfan S4.png Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!!! Who are you rooting and betting for? Rooting and betting Frisk & Chara Rooting and betting Madoka Rooting Frisk & Chara, betting Madoka Rooting Madoka, betting Frisk & Chara Battle FIGHT!!! K.O.!!! Conclusion Frisk and Chara win Cartoonfan.png|If Frisk and Chara win Madoka wins Cartoonfan.jpg|If Madoka wins Next Time Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Cartoonfan12345 Category:'Undertale vs Puella Magi Madoka Magika' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Gender VS Non-Gender themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Kid vs Teenager' themed Death Battles Category:'Magic vs Weaponry' themed Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:Bow vs Gun themed Death Battles Category:Human vs God themed Death Battles Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Combatant vs Team' themed Death Battles